


The Next Year: Together

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For second grade of high school, Kageyama got into the same class with Hinata.</p>
<p>“Well, the class divison is done on academic result, so it can’t be helped,” said Hinata cheerfully. “From now on, please take care of me in class as well, Kageyama!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Year: Together

Kageyama found it bittersweet to be seated behind Hinata; bitter because it made it even harder for him to concentrate on lesson—Hinata moved all the time, but even when he was still Kageyama kind of want to touch him, preferably using his lips and on Hinata’s nape—and sweet because when he thought he’d got bored of literally being with Hinata almost all the time when he was awake, he loved Hinata even more than he could ever thought.

On lunch break, Kageyama didn’t have to go to Hinata’s class to fetch the orange-haired boy for eating together.

Instead, he got to ask Hinata immediately once the lesson finished whether Hinata wanted to join Kageyama to get boxed milk from vending machine. It was Kageyama’s ritual every lunch breaks and he felt giddy for some reason to bring Hinata into it.

“Is that the reason why you’re so tall?” asked Hinata, who got boxed orange juice before Kageyama and was currently sipping it.

“Hm?” Kageyama leaned down took his boxed milk and mumbled.

“The reason why you’re so tall,” Hinata repeated. “Is it because you always drink milk every day? I still remember Tanaka-san said that you were taller than when you were in junior high the first time we met in high school. Sure, we’re still growing, but I don’t get to grow that much.”

Kageyama looked down on the pouting face underneath messy, bright colored hair. “Milk is good for your health,” he eventually mumbled before taking a long sip on his boxed milk. “Let’s both get boxed milk every lunch breaks from now on.”

He stared down at Hinata’s frown turned slowly into a smile.

They walked back to their class in silence.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“Mm?”

“I’m really, really glad to be in the same class as you.”

Kageyama said nothing, but he ruffled Hinata’s hair gently.

“We’re having English after lunch break,” said Hinata suddenly.

“So what?” Kageyama scoffed. It wasn’t like they got any better in academic field. To be frank, Kageyama was rather surprised he passed the final exam and now a second year student.

“I haven’t done the English assignment!”

“There’s an assignment?”

They exchanged stare before speeding on the corridor.

“We can eat lunch while doing it!” said Hinata, face sweaty with worry.

Somewhere in the distance, a teacher was shouting, “Don’t run on the corridor!”

Kageyama heard none of it. All he heard was the wild thumping of his heart and the way Hinata somehow laughed at the prospect of getting punished for not doing English assignment.


End file.
